


I Love it When You Slither

by StarCrossedStarLost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale’s Bookshop, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sneaky Aziraphale, i don’t know how to tag, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedStarLost/pseuds/StarCrossedStarLost
Summary: Aziraphale asks Crowley for “help” with his book about snakes.





	I Love it When You Slither

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fan art I found which I can’t find the link to. Yay! I’m sure this has been done before but oh well. This is probably my longest one-chapter XD

It was a cold, foggy day in London, as it often was. Aziraphale was sitting on his couch with a book in his lap and a demon resting on his shoulder. Crowley had a habit of dropping by on these types of days. Maybe it was his cold-blooded instincts were getting to him, but Aziraphale never asked. Crowley had never been very open with his snake form. Aziraphale hadn’t seen it since that first time in Eden. He figured if Crowley didn’t want to, he wouldn’t say anything. But on that particular day he was feeling a little extra curious. 

“Crowley dear,” Aziraphale asked him as he was resting on his shoulder. His eyes flickered open and he immediately put on his sunglasses. “Yesss” Crowley shook the sleep out of his head. “Yes, Angel?” Aziraphale smiled a bit and asked him. 

“I was wondering if it would be terribly offensive to ask you for some help with understanding this book. It’s about snakes you see.” Crowley chuckled lightly. “Not at all Angel. What’s bothering you?” Aziraphale’s smile got wider after seeing Crowley wasn’t going to run away and never talk to him again. That would be simply horrid. “Well, it says here that snakes can be as long as a school bus or small as a coin. How big are you?” Crowley smiled and sat up straight. He clasped is hands together as the hung down from the couch in front of him. “Would you like to see?” 

“Oh very much, please!” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley morphed into the snake Aziraphale had seen all those years ago. He was large and black, with a red underbelly that mimicked his flame-like hair. He could be as large or as small as he liked, but he chose his original size. Which was, in fact, pretty large. He curled into a ball on the floor, his head rising above the coils a few feet. “How’sss thisss?” He hissed happily. 

“Oh wonderful! It’s been so long, Crowley.” The snake nodded its head and slithered up onto the couch. He was a little smaller now, but just enough so that he could fit without pushing the angel off. “Anything elssse?” He asked. 

“Do you eat mice?” Aziraphale tentatively asked.

“I don’t eat anything, Angel. I’m a purist. I only drink the finest wine. But only with you, of course.” Crowley nuzzled his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Right, right. Well, are you venomous? Or do you do the constrict-y thing?” Crowley smiled, as much as a snake could smile, as he slowly wrapped himself loosely around Aziraphale’s waist. “I sssuppose I don’t know. I wouldn’t hurt you though.” He rested his head on Aziraphale, as he had done before. “Well that’s all right then. May I pet your head?”

“Ssssure. Whatever you want, Angel.” Aziraphale positively beamed as he tenderly reached out to touch Crowley’s smooth scales “It’s very nice.” Aziraphale admitted. “But I have just one more question.”

“And what isss that?”

“Can snakes kiss?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley jerked his head in surprise as he untangled himself from Aziraphale, taking to the corner of the couch. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to — I just thought — please don’t be mad!” Aziraphale stuttered as Crowley relaxed from the initial shock of the words. “No. I don’t think ssso.” He said. Aziraphale frowned and slumped down a bit. “But I should be able to now.” Crowley, in his usual form, sat next to Aziraphale, smiling wildly. Aziraphale brightened brighter than, well, an angel, and leaned closer. Their lips pressed together. It was a little messy at first, as neither of them had really done this type of thing before. Soon though, they were able to show more passion as they got better. Aziraphale laced his fingers through Crowley’s hair. It was, if that was even possible, a shade brighter red. Crowley locked his arms around the angel, pulling him closer. After a long while (neither of them had much sense of time), they pulled apart. “I love you Crowley. Snake or otherwise.”

“You know I’ve always loved you too. Before our first meeting, before our first kiss. Both as a snake. I might have to do it more often.”

“I think I would quite like that.” Aziraphale said. Then he kissed Crowley again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Each one counts for another snek kiss Aziraphale gets ^^
> 
> EDIT: 660 hits and 66 kudos. Um... okay. That's scary. XD


End file.
